Misteriosa Obsesión
by Sakuryo's Fanfictions
Summary: Incluso aunque ama a su novio, no puede evitar aquel sentimiento que aparece cada vez que se encuentra frente al hermano de éste.  One-Shot


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

_Misteriosa Obsesión_

_

* * *

_

-¡Sakura! -su voz me llamó con tono aprensivo, le miré y sonreí con esplendor esperando encandilarlo como siempre, pero él ya lo sabía... lo supe por el brillo marchito en sus ojos.

-Lo siento. -me excusé en tono inocente, acercándomele hasta abrazarlo por la espalda. -Estaba... distraída. -musité.

Su cuerpo estaba rígido, reacio al contacto dulce que intentaba proporcionarle, y sus labios permanecían sellados con exagerada seriedad. ¿Cuánto más podía seguir ocultándomelo? Yo lo sabía, él también... y de seguro Itachi-San también se había percatado de la distracción que suponía para mí tenerle cerca; sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a perder a Sasuke, no hoy.

-Te amo. -susurré alzándome sobre mis pies para llegar a la altura de su oído. Él no contestó.

Sasuke deshizo mi abrazo con tanta facilidad que me sentí algo desorientada cuando de repente no le tuve entre mis brazos, y se alejó hasta apoyarse en la esquina opuesta de la cocina. Se veía dispuesto a terminar con todo en ése mismo instante; terminar conmigo. Le miré con pánico e intenté acercarme antes de que sus labios se abrieran para terminar con cinco años de historia. Su mirada gélida y un simple y brusco gesto de su mano me impidieron avanzar.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? -escupió con veneno, pero sabía que eso estaba costándole demasiado. -¿Qué no sé como lo miras cuando no te veo? ¿Piensas que no sé cuanto lo deseas? Incluso más que a mí. -aseguró molesto, recordando de seguro como nuestro afecto decaía con el crecimiento de mi obsesión. Cinco años de noviazgo y nunca habíamos pasado a mayores, él me respetaba y yo se lo agradecía mucho pero...

-N-no, no es eso. Jamás cruzó por mi mente... -un bramido suyo cortó mi mentira antes de que terminase de decirla. Por supuesto que lo había imaginado, montones de veces, y eso sólo conseguía hacerme sentir aun peor en aquellos momentos.

Enderezó su postura cuando nuestro tema de discusión entró alegremente por la puerta de la cocina, no pude evitarlo, le miré con indiscreción; su piel nívea parecía relucir como recién lustrada, los músculos se atisbaban bajo la camisa y su voz... Estaba perdida. Miré hacía donde Sasuke estaba, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y el escozor en mi pecho fue insoportable, con tan sólo mirarle le brinde una disculpa llena de arrepentimiento, pero no bastó para él.

-¿Interrumpí algo? -Itachi sonrió amistoso, como siempre, y mis ojos se posaron en él sin tener en cuenta el mal momento.

-Nada. -habló Sasuke, con arrugas en la frente y la mandíbula tensa. Las palabras escaparon con dificultad entre sus dientes.

-Lo siento. -me disculpé, tratando inútilmente de restarle atención al mayor de los hermanos. Sus cabellos iban sueltos, mojados al parecer, y una toalla sobre sus hombros me indicaba que momentos atrás había estado duchándose. No pude evitarlo, mi imaginación voló demasiado alto antes de que pudiese darme cuenta de que la mirada de Sasuke no se despegaba de mi rostro, intentando averiguar mis pensamientos. -Creo que es mejor que... -mis mejillas, usualmente pálidas, debían estar bastante encendidas ya que el calor se agazapaba tras ellas. -...me vaya a casa.

Quité las ideas que mi mente había formado, el agua rozándole la piel, el jabón acariciando sus músculos, sus cabellos goteando sobre su espalda... ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasándome? Emití un gemido ahogado, histérico y agónico que llamó la atención de ambos; mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, esta vez rebalsándose.

-Te llevaré. -me avisó Sasuke, rodeándome la cintura con una dulzura que sabía a lastima.

-¡No! -no quería seguir torturándome, si tenía que sacar todo a la luz lo haría... pero ya no seguiría ahogándome con esos sentimientos. -¡Es cierto! Me atrae, lo deseo... no sé porqué, ni cuando fue que comencé a sentir esto pero quiero que se detenga. ¡Te lo juro! -le grité girándome hasta verle con sus ojos puestos en mí, mientras su hermano se removía incómodo en su lugar.

Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a responderme, por lo que mostraban sus ojos, era más factible que omitiera todo lo que acababa de expresarle y me metiera al carro sin soltar palabra, pero Itachi decidió hablarme con ternura y terminar con todo aquello.

-Lo que sientes es normal. -me avisó en tono fraternal, incomodándome. -Tu primer y único novio ha sido mi hermano, ya son muchos años juntos y él es un poco... -Sasuke intentó desintegrarlo con su mirada, sin embargo falló. -...frívolo. Es comprensible que te hayas confundido cuando yo te he tratado con más confianza, pero siempre te he visto como a una pequeña hermana. -me aseguró, aunque sentí que esa explicación no era específicamente para mí.

-Pero mis pensamientos no son...

-Sakura... -gruñó Sasuke, no quería oír lo que yo había estado a punto de decir.

-Eso es culpa tuya. -rió precavido, sabiendo que su hermano no estaba para bromas. -¡Vamos, Sasuke! La amas, de eso no tengo dudas, no es necesario ser tan estricto con respecto a eso... -claro, siendo las palabras de un mujeriego neto no era fácil creer que fuese correcto hacerle caso. -Se casarán pronto, pueden esperar o no... pero te aseguro que su obsesión conmigo ha sido sólo un delirio inconciente de su frustrado subconsciente.

-Ahora eres psicólogo. -bufó ante la seguridad con que Itachi soltaba esas sarta de idioteces que, a mí, quizás porque intentaba auto-excusarme, me sonaban completamente lógicas.

-Conozco a las mujeres. -sí, eso lo sabíamos muy bien. -Pero si no me crees...

Se dirigió hacia la sala lentamente, antes de soltar las palabras que marcarían nuestro día y compondrían nuestro futuro.

-Si no me crees, entonces compruébalo. Hazle el amor de una vez por todas.

Tras ése ínfimo comentario mis mejillas no fueron las únicas que ardieron, y esa misma noche, en casa, todo regresó a la normalidad.

Sakuryo's Fanfictions

* * *

PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR EN OTRAS WEBS


End file.
